Momonga
Momonga is the main protagonist of the anime Overlord. He is the guild master of Ainz Ooal Gown and regarded as the highest of the Almighty 41 Supreme Beings by the NPCs of the Great Tomb of Nazarick. A cautious and stingy person, Momonga always tries to plan and control details, avoiding any haphazard actions. Because he doesn't underestimate his opponents, he will usually overkill them. Since being transferred to a new world and becoming an actual Undead being, Momonga could feel himself becoming very cold and calculating, his emotions repressed. Loyal to his friends and creations, since becoming Lord ruler of Nazarick in the new world he acts with a certain degree of nobility for his devoted followers. Momonga only does things that will benefit Nazarick or himself, whether its information or prestige. Although he does have a sense of justice and doesn't hate humans as much as his followers, he holds no attachment to them, and he feels nothing toward their deaths. His real name is Satoru Suzuki. Appearance Ainz Ooal Gown has an appearance of a Lich, an undead skeleton creature devoid of skin and flesh. He wears an elaborate, jet-black academic gown adorned with gold and violet edges. He has a dark red glow inside the empty eye sockets, and a dark halo-like object glimmered behind its head. In his dark warrior persona, he wear a fully black body armor with purple and golden markings. He has a red cape on his back with two large swords. Personality A cautious and stingy person, Ainz always tries to plan and control details, avoiding any haphazard actions. Because he doesn't underestimate his opponents, he will usually overkill them. Since being transferred to a new world and becoming an actual Undead being, Ainz could feel himself becoming very cold and calculating, his emotions repressed. Loyal to his friends and creations, since becoming Lord ruler of Nazarick in the new world he acts with a certain degree of nobility for his devoted followers. Ainz only does things that will benefit Nazarick or himself, whether its information or prestige. Although he does have a sense of justice and doesn't hate humans as much as his followers, he holds no attachment to them, and he feels nothing toward their deaths. Background When Ainz started playing YGGDRASIL he was very close to quitting since playing one of the Heteromorphic Races he was seen as a monster by other players that only by existing deserved to be killed. Saved by Touch Me, the two of them together with seven others started the PVP/PKER guild Ainz Ooal Gown seeing as the other players viewed them as evil beings, they thought it was only proper that they became real monsters. Because of Ainz not having any family or friends he dedicated his whole life to the game and his guild. He would use all the money and time he could spare to play it. Even though all the other members had left he stayed and kept the guilds base called The Great Tomb of Nazarick up and running, in the hopes that they would one day return to the game. Relationships Albedo Before Nazarick was transported, Ainz changed Albedo's settings so that she would be in love with him. Although he deeply regrets his decision, Ainz still cares for Albedo and considers her as a beloved daughter. He entrusts her with Nazarick management while he is away. Gallery Overlord - 0.jpg Overlord Momonga.full.1893348.jpg Overlord - 5.jpg Overlord - 6.jpg Overlord - 38.jpg Overlord Momonga.full.1893344a.jpg Overlord Momonga.full.1893357.jpg Overlord Momonga.full.1893358.jpg Overlord Momonga.full.1893360.jpg Overlord - 01 - Large 36b.jpg Overlord - 13.jpg Overlord - 17.jpg External Links http://overlordmaruyama.wikia.com/wiki/Ainz_Ooal_Gown Category:Anime Heroes Category:Manga Heroes Category:Book Heroes Category:Anti Hero Category:Undead Heroes Category:Reapers Category:Skeletons Category:Knights Category:Swordsmen Category:Magical Heroes Category:Magic User Category:Mastermind Category:Staff Wielders Category:Leaders Category:Warriors Category:Adventurers Category:Serious Heroes Category:Comedic Heroes Category:Heroes who can fly Category:One-Man Army Category:Monster Slayers Category:Heroic Monsters